


The Tree

by Hieiko



Series: Clashing of Blue [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, and Spike and Illyria are on a search.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for paratti for the holidays. :)

Spike thought it was probably the craziest thing he had ever done.

What could possibly be stranger than a vampire and an Old One, looking for a Christmas tree...?

Spike watched as Illyria paused by each tree, her fingers ghosting over the branches as she seemed to be looking for something.

Then she stopped, in front of a tree that didn't look all that special. She stared at it for a moment, before turning to Spike.

"This one speaks to me," she murmured, but before she could say anything more, Spike cut in.

"We'll take it."

And he saw the tiniest of smiles grace Illyria's lips.


End file.
